mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Braiger
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1981 anime series Galaxy Cyclone Braiger. Braiger Braiger, sometimes translated as Bryger, is primarily a flying car referred to in the series as Brai-Thunder that can activate synchron energy to grow in size for up to twenty four hours by transporting matter from another universe onto itself. Upon doing this the Brai-Thunder can transform into its shuttle form, Brai-Star. If needed the synchron energy can be charged up to maximum capacity, allowing the Brai-Star to transform into Braiger. *'Height': 32.4 meters *'Weight': 315 tons *'Power Source': Plasma Engine *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 in Earth's atmosphere, 80% the Speed of Light in space *'Armor': Super Alloy Braititanium *'Weapons': **'Brai-Claw': Braiger's hands, can be replaced with more powerful vice-grip claws. **'Blasters': Fire from Braiger's forehead diamond, ear-like structures, and eyes. **'Cosmo Winders': A pair of hover bikes that transform into pistols. **'Power Boomerangs': A bladed boomerang stored in each shoulder. **'Drum Bazooka': A laser turret in the torso. **'Brai-Spear': A spear grown to Braiger's size by synchron energy. **'Brai-Sword': A sword grown to Braiger's size by synchron energy. Can fire an energy beam called the Brai-Sword Beam. **'Brai-Cannon': A pair of large cannons that can be placed on Braiger's shoulders. It is strong enough to destroy large asteroids. Connection Robots *'Beetle XO'- Appear in episodes 1, 4, 16, and 24. Powers include flight and electric wings, dual wing energy guns. *'Viking Cannon'- Appears in episode 2. Its only known power is an energy rifle. *'V-38 Type'- Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight and eye lasers. *'Bumblebee XO'- Appear in episodes 5 and 10. Powers include flight, eye lasers, nose lasers *Viking Drone- Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight and visor lasers. *'Drum'- Appears in episode 8. Powers include burrowing, flight, 25 abdomen energy guns, beam resistance, visor lasers, and a sword. *'Five Arms'- Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, five arms, visor lasers, and twin abdomen heat beams. *'Viking Twins'- Appear in episode 11. Powers include flight, shoulder beam cannons, and waist separation. *'Fortified Gun Factory'- Appears in episode 12. Powers include burrowing, energy cannon turrets, and flight. *'Mutbom'- Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, a torso tractor beam, and antennae lasers. *'Synchron Planet'- Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, size changing, synchron rays, and energy gun turrets. *Shark Submarine- Appears in episode 16. Powers include swimming, four triple barreled energy cannons, and flight. *'Cougar'- Appears in episode 17. Powers include mouth heat ray, flight, claws, and sharp teeth. *'Viking Red'- Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight and a metal staff. *'Viking Green'- Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, shoulder boomerangs, and a laser turret in the neck hole. *'Iguana'- Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, a sword, shoulder missiles, and a mouth beam cannon. *'Sea Castle Guard'- Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, chained mace, left arm shield, electric eye lasers, and swimming. *'Pharaoh'- Appears in episode 22. Powers include burrowing, a forehead laser, twin swords, and abdomen missiles. *'Killer Satellite Boy'- Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight and dual photon cannons. *'Galico Drones'- Appear in episode 24. Powers include flight and beam machine gun hands. *'Piranha'- Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, gravity resistance, eye lasers, and electric jaws. *'Dragon Ships'- Appear in episode 26. Their only known power is flight. *'Blood'- Appears in episode 29. Powers include burrowing, dual torso flamethrowers, and flight. *'Casino Guards'- Appear in episode 30. Powers include flight and a Chinese sword. *'Casino Drones'- Appear in episode 31. Their only known power is flight. *'Avenger'- Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a ship mode, missile pods in each pectoral, a visor energy beam, and twin torso rocket launchers. *'Prototype Abshens'- Appear in episode 34. Powers include flight, eye lasers, ear-like head blades, and electric shocks. *'Khamen Khamen Fighter Ship'- Appears in episodes 35, 36, and 39. Its only known power is flight although it is given weapons in its appearances in the Super Robot Wars games. *'N95'- Appears in episodes 35 and 36. Powers include flight and dozens of missile launchers. *'Megarls'- Appear in episode 36. Powers include flight and a double barreled energy turret on the right wrist. *'Abshens'- Appear in episodes 36 and 37. Powers include flight and dual wrist lasers. *'Nubia Drones'- Appear in episode 37. Powers include flight and claw hand lasers. *'Red Rose Drones'- Appear in episode 39. Powers include flight and a cannon on each shoulder.